The Boy With the Dark Mark
by chitowngirl
Summary: Draco returns to Hogwarts, along with his fellow students, to complete their lost seventh year. But he finds that returning to school is much harder than he thought it would be. This is my first story, so I'd love reviews!
1. Welcome Back

Chapter One: The Welcome Back

Taking a steadying breath, Draco stepped towards the portrait. "Puddlemere United", he mumbled, watching the portrait swing forward in response to the password. He had never been in the Gryffindor Tower before, never really wanted to either, but due to the massive destruction of the castle, sleeping arrangements and houses had to be rearranged. Headmistress McGonagall had thought it best that rather than divide the students by their usual houses and create further division, it would be prudent to house students based on their year in school. Draco was placed with the other seventh years and the sixth years to live in Gryffindor Tower, which had been renamed Lupin Tower after the beloved former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. _Perfect,_ he thought, _being forced to live together will make it so much easier for everyone to hostilely ignore me and mock the downfall of my life._

He glumly walked through the portrait hole, hearing warm conversations between his peers and bracing himself for the inevitable silence that he was sure would follow his appearance in the common room. He quickly surveyed the room, noticing the familiar, albeit surprised, faces. Conversations quickly quieted as everyone looked at the tall, slender boy. He gave a curt nod and proceeded to head for the dormitory stairs when he heard a female's voice behind him. "Draco—um, we didn't know you were returning for your final year. It's…erm…nice to see you again."

He turned, fully expecting her to be kidding about being happy to see him, but Hermione had a look of utter sincerity on her face. "Erm…yeah, I had to come back. Can't really do much without my N.E.W.T.s, now can I?" He reflexively sneered at her, and she looked wounded.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend…" She mumbled, clearly hurt by his curtness. He mentally cringed, _nice first introduction, you bloody wanker, _he thought to himself, but he maintained his composure as he continued towards the dormitory stairs. He took them two at a time, opened the door to his bunk room, and entered. _You've got to be fucking kidding me_. _I have to room with Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, and McLaggen._ _Fucking brilliant. This just went from shitty to absolutely fucking awful._

Sighing, he briefly considered leaving right now and going back home, before ultimately deciding to stay. Sullenly, Draco began unpacking his trunk, when he heard someone open the dormitory door. Turning, he saw the familiar flash of red hair that could only belong to a Weasley. Draco said nothing, turning back to his pile of school robes that he was attempting to iron with his wand. "Erm…" Ron started nervously, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet uncomfortably, "you know, Hermione was only trying to be nice. She's on this bloody mission for Inter-House Cooperation. McGonagall encouraged it. Complete bullocks if you ask me, but it's worth a shot, I 'spose."

Draco said nothing, continuing to stare at Ron, wondering what Ron expected him to say. "Right, well, we're having a bit of a welcome back gathering in the common room. There's firewhiskey, or butterbeer if you prefer, and lots of food. Maybe you will come down when you're finished?" Draco nodded, stunned at the invitation from the Gryffindor whom had always hated Draco.

Ron left the room quickly, looking relieved to have finished the awkward conversation. Draco knew that the only reason he had come up here was because Hermione had forced her boyfriend to talk to Draco and invite him to the party. Alone again, Draco doubted how welcome he could be at any party thrown by The Boy Who Lived and his friends, but decided that if nothing else, he would go down and take a bottle of Firewhiskey back to the dorm. Being drunk certainly would make this uncomfortable first night back more bearable. And he certainly didn't want any of them to think he was cared about what they thought of him-_even though I do care, _he thought, although he would never say that out loud.

Closing his trunk, Draco ran his hands over his face, reflecting on the events from the past few years that had brought him here. Having been a Death Eater and a follower of Voldemort, Draco could hardly fathom the hatred that his classmates must have for him. He honestly couldn't blame them. Most had lost friends or family during the war, and Draco was a member of the side that had killed them. How could this situation possibly not be hostile? _Still, Granger did welcome me back, and she has more reason to hate me than most…_he thought, flinching with the memories of her brief stay at Malfoy Manor. But he had tried to help her, Harry, and Ron—but did she realize that?

Draco was surprised at himself for actually caring about whether or not Hermione knew he tried to protect her. _This is bloody mad. She hates me. She won't care if I tried to help her. One good deed doesn't erase all the bad ones._ Composing himself, Draco headed downstairs towards his reveling peers. _Time to face the music…not exactly like I don't deserve what may be coming to me…_


	2. The Morning After

Chapter 2: The Morning After

"You've got to get up—you need to try and eat something before class."

Draco slowly opened his eyes to see Cormac McLaggen standing over his bed. Sitting up, Draco immediately felt nauseous, cotton-mouthed, and heavy headed. No doubt about it—this was one killer hangover.

"What happened last night?" Draco muttered, trying to adjust his eyes to the sunlight streaming through the window with, according to Draco, the intensity of a 1000 Lumos charms.

Cormac chuckled. "You drank about 2 bottles of firewhiskey, that's what happened."

"So, that's why I feel like I was hit by a bus? Lovely. Class should be fun today."

Cormac laughed again (rather too loudly for Draco's ears in his current condition), adding, "You have plenty of time to shower and grab some breakfast before class. Here's your class schedule."

Draco muttered his thanks, taking the paper from Cormac and reviewing his classes. Draco looked back up at Cormac, who had started to make his bed and get ready for breakfast. "Did I do anything last night I should be embarrassed about?" Draco asked cautiously. He had almost no recollection of the night before, and he could only hope that he hadn't turn an awkward experience into a hostile one.

"No," Cormac said laughing, "unless you count dancing on a table top embarrassing."

"NOT BLOODY LIKELY!" Draco blurted in horror. He hoped to Godric that he hadn't done anything that humiliating.

"Just teasing you, mate. You were actually rather nice last night. It was…a bit unexpected, to be honest. You talked to Neville for almost 2 hours. He looked terrified at the start of it, but after about 20 minutes, Neville realized that you most likely weren't fixing to insult him. Or hex him."

Slowly, pieces of the night before came back to Draco. People seemed almost pleased that he was there? Was that true? Or was it simply the firewhiskey colored glasses of the night before that left memories fuzzy? "Wow", Draco meekly responded. Had he really been welcomed last night?

"Well, see you at breakfast. Oh, and take some of this. It's Hangover Relief Potion. Hermione gave it to everyone last night, but you weren't really in a state to realize that, I 'spose." Cormac said as he left the room.

"Thanks" Draco muttered in reply. He grabbed the bottle and gladly took a dose, happy to know that the nausea would soon subside. Already feeling better, Draco tried to piece together the night before. He remembered feeling more welcomed than expected. _Of course, that could have been the liquid courage everyone had._ He didn't recall talking to Ron, Harry, or Hermione, and he hoped, for his own sake, that he hadn't. He was going to have to cross that bridge at some point, and it was a conversation that would be hard enough to get through sober, much less wasted on Firewhiskey.

He had a lot of apologizing to do, and he knew he would have to get to it eventually, but at the moment, all Draco could think of was a shower and trying to find a spell to rid him of his blinding headache.


	3. An Unlikely Pair

Chapter 3: An Unlikely Pair

After quickly shoving pieces of toast in his mouth, Draco hurried for History of Magic, his first class of the day. He arrived with time to spare and entered the classroom. There weren't many students in the class-_because this class is a death sentence, it's so boring-_Draco thought to himself.

Walking to the front to take an unoccupied table, he noticed Hermione, who warmly smiled at him. Surprised, he smiled back awkwardly and nodded his head. "Why don't you sit with me?" Hermione asked sincerely, motioning to the seat on her left.

Draco, a bit stunned at her kindness, stammered, "Err…okay, thanks."

Draco sat down next to her, and awkwardly stared at his hands while trying to think of what to say to her. Should he apologize? Make small talk? Deciding to talk about the previous night's party, he opened his mouth to speak at the exact same time she did.

They both chuckled at the timing and relaxed a bit. Thankfully, Professor Binns floated into the room and began the day's lecture. Hermione vigorously copied down every word Binns said, and she seemed to be the only person who did so.

History of Magic was, by popular opinion, the most boring class taught at Hogwarts and most students slept right through it, Draco included. However, this class was different. Sitting next to Hermione, he was alert all lecture-but not because of Professor Binns' lecture on the Giant Revolution of 1452, but because of Hermione.

Draco could never recall being this close to her for this long, and most times when they had gotten close, she had either jinxed him or slapped him. This was different though. She seemed comfortable being near him, and though it may have all been in the name of Inter-House Cooperation, Draco enjoyed their closeness nonetheless.

He eagerly smelled her scent, an intoxicating and inviting mix of lavender, parchment paper, and butterscotch. He watched her with fascination as she scribbled down every word Professor Binns' said, sometimes biting her lip in concentration and effort. He noticed how she cocked her head to the right when she got near the end of a line of parchment, and how she flourished her quill with every period.

She caught him staring at her, and blushed at making eye contact with him. She smiled sheepishly, and his heart fluttered in his chest. He was entranced by her, and being this close to her brought feelings to the surface that Draco couldn't dare consider. _She's dating Weasley. She doesn't love you. Hell, she doesn't even really like you. But I am different now. I'm changing. Maybe I could earn a shot with her?_

The end of period bell interrupted Draco from his musings, and gathering his books, he started to walk for the back of the room, only to find himself waiting for Hermione to catch up.

Holding the door for her, he said "Thanks for the Hangover Relief. It was an absolute lifesaver this morning."

She smiled, "Of course! I made extra batches of it before last night, knowing that a lot of our peers would need it. You were not the only one, don't worry."

Draco felt relieved knowing that he wasn't the only one to be over served the night before and he asked, "McLaggen said I didn't make too big of an arse of myself last night. I was actually very surprised that anyone there wanted anything to do with me."

Hermione frowned, "Why would you think that?"

Draco chuckled, "Isn't it rather obvious? Because I was a Death Eater! Because of my father and what he did. Because I was charged to kill Dumbledore and I helped the Death Eaters get in to the castle that night. Because I tried to kill you, Potter, and Weasley in the Room of Requirement. Because of who I was before."

Hermione looked around to see that they were alone before quietly replying, "Harry, Ron, and I never told anyone about you and Dumbledore, or the Room of Requirement. Everyone DOES know that you didn't tell Bellatrix that it was Harry when we were snatched and brought to your house, effectively saving our lives. And we told them that your mother lied to Voldemort in saying that Harry was actually dead."

"Why would you do that? I mean, I'm grateful, but why on earth did you protect me?"

"We all thought that what you did in your home and what your mother did in the Forbidden Forest far outweighed your other actions." Hermione said softly. She continued, "Plus, everyone knows what's happened to your family. With your father and everything. It wasn't our business to make matters worse for you. And like you said, it was who you were BEFORE. You seem to have changed, so why shouldn't we grant you that chance?"

He cringed at the mention of his father. The infamous Lucius Malfoy. The reason that Draco had become a Death Eater and followed Voldemort. Lucius was currently spending 40 years in Azkaban for his role in the murders of at least 5 people, following a very public and embarrassing trial.

Draco was terribly embarrassed of the entire spectacle and often wished that he could dissociate himself from his father completely.

"Well, I appreciate it. It was…unexpected. And very welcome. I would also appreciate it if we never mentioned my father again. I really do loathe the man." Hermione smiled, "Well, at least you have that in common with the other students." They both laughed, and Draco thought, for the first time, that he was honestly excited and his History of Magic class, if only to spend alone time with Hermione.


	4. The Warning

Thanks so much for adding to those who have added this to your favorites, as well as river of the sand, for the helpful reviews. Hopefully, this is long enough for you. I have some other chapters that are almost ready to be added, so keep checking the story out! Hope you enjoy it and I'd love some feedback as well. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Clearing the Air<p>

Draco found that the first two weeks at Hogwarts went much better than he could have ever dreamed. His classmates seemed content to let the past be the past, and they were eagerly welcoming Draco into their lives. Even Neville, who was almost as terrified of Draco as he had been of Snape, was happy to have Draco around. Neville had taken to tutoring Draco in Herbology, and Draco was helping Neville become a better flyer.

Draco found that it was easy to be friendly and natural with all of his classmates, except for Harry Potter. They had been sworn enemies since their first day at Hogwarts some eight years prior, and Draco had done some truly heinous things to Harry and his friends during that time. While Harry was cordial to him, Draco couldn't help but feel that things were unresolved. They had yet to say more than a couple of words to each other since they had returned to school, and Draco couldn't help but feel that he would not be able to move forward with his life until he hurdled his issues with Harry.

Draco had worked hard over the summer to distance himself from his former life and from the reputation that his life gave him. He had been a terrible person, Draco knew that, but he was committed to moving forward and spending the rest of his life trying to make up for it. How could be possibly do that without talking to Harry, the person whom he personally harmed the most? And as much as Draco hated to admit it, the thing holding him back from talking to Harry was fear. Fear that Harry wouldn't hear him out, or that if he did hear him out, Harry would lash out at Draco and make his time at Hogwarts miserable. Begrudgingly, Draco admitted to himself that he was most afraid that Harry would cut ties with him and that Hermione and the others would follow suit. But mostly Hermione.

This was the first time in his life that Draco felt like he actually had friends, not just lackeys who feared him and his father. He couldn't imagine his daily routine not involving these new and unexpected friends. Even Headmistress McGonagall pulled him aside to tell him how impressed and proud she was of him for his transformation, which she hoped was genuine. _Being cowardly was what got me in to this mess._ Draco realized,_ I was too cowardly to stand up to my father, and look at where that put me-I'm a reformed Death Eater who's making his first ever friends at the age of 18._ _Pathetic._

Draco vowed to speak to Harry as soon as he found the opportune time. He found his chance one evening when Harry was on his way back to the Lupin Tower from the library when Draco saw him. Running up to him, Draco yelled, "Harry! Wait up-I've been meaning to speak with you."

Harry look puzzled, but nonetheless stopped. "Is everything alright?" _Just like Potter, _Draco thought, _ready to fix a problem right away. _

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just hoping that we could speak for a moment. I feel as though there are some things I need to say to you." Draco looked at his feet, half hoping that Harry would refuse to talk to him and save Draco the embarrassment he was sure to face in their conversation.

"Erm…okay. Let's find a classroom, yes?" Nodding, Draco followed Harry to Professor Flitwick's classroom, and after entering, the boys both sat on desks facing each other. "Right, well, umm…how to say this?" Draco awkwardly began. He was sure that this would be extremely uncomfortable for both of them, but nevertheless, he continued, "I wanted to apologize. For everything. For everything that happened in nearly the decade that I have known you. I was a right wanker, and you had every right to loathe me, and you still have every right to loathe me if you want, but I truly am sorry. I have no idea why you haven't ratted out all of my darkest secrets to our classmates, but I'm grateful that you haven't. I'm sorry my father tried to kill you more than once, and that he gave Ginny the diary, and I'm sorry that I ever let that bastard convince me that following the Dark Lord was the wise move for my life. I'm sorry for being intentionally ruthless and malicious, and I have no idea why you have been nice to me, but I am understand if you want to hate me. But I want you to know-I am doing all that I can to distance myself from my father. I sold our manor and have cut ties with every Death Eater I know. I understand that this doesn't change what I've done, but I feel like I had to tell you this, so that you at least know."

Draco had blurted his speech faster than expected and found himself breathless at the end. A look of comprehension crossed Harry's face. "I appreciate the apology. Truly, I do. And I'm glad that you are making steps to get your life back on track." Harry paused, "But I owe you a great deal of thanks as well. You knew that it was me at your manor. You saw my face and you could have told them that it was me, but you didn't. You saved my life. And for the longest time I had no idea why you did that. Until now. You never liked the side that you were on. You had just about as much of a choice in the matter as I did in opposing Voldemort. And your mother saved me in the forest because she needed to know that you were alive. As much as it might pain me to say this," Harry said half-laughing, "I owe a great deal to the Malfoys."

Draco chuckled, thankful that Harry hadn't lashed out at him. "Don't worry-that can be our little secret."The two boys laughed, and Draco rose and in an unprecedented move between them, extended his hand, "My deepest apologies, Harry. Truly." Harry gladly closed the distance and shook Draco's hand, smiling, "Thank you, Draco. And I think this is the first time that either of us have ever used each other's first names."

Draco laughed in agreement, and the two boys headed for the common room. On the way, Draco mentioned, "You know, if anyone had ever told me that I would live in Gryffindor Tower and actually ENJOY it, I would have thought they had lost their minds."

Harry smiled, "If anyone had told me I'd be on good terms with a Slytherin, I would have assumed they took one too many Bludgers to the head."

The pair entered the common room, and saw that many of their classmates were still awake and doing homework. Harry walked over to Ron and Hermione and joined them in their Potions homework. Draco smiled at the three, and continued up to his dorm room, just being able to hear Ron say to Harry, "Did Malfoy just smile? Merlin's beard, I thought that was impossible for him to do…"

Draco laughed to himself at the comment and realized that he had smiled more in the past two weeks than the rest of his time at Hogwarts combined.

And it was CERTAINLY the first time that one of his smiles didn't come at the expense of one of his classmates. _I think this year is going to go quite well_, Draco mused to himself. _Hell, I might even like it._

Draco climbed into bed, shut his eyes, and immediately drifted into the most peaceful sleep he'd had in years.

* * *

><p>Draco woke up early the next morning to a light tapping sound on his window. Slowly, he rolled over and was surprised to see a small black owl fluttering outside the window, staring right at him. Hoping that it didn't wake the others, Draco rose, crossed the room, and opened the window, allowing the bird to come fluttering around the room.<p>

The owl cooed quietly in thanks and flew over to Draco's bed, where she immediately began nibbling at his sheets. Hoping he could make her stop eating his bed, he rummaged through his trunk and found a few treats which he gave to her, before he untied the letter from her leg.

_Who wouldn't just send me an owl at morning post like everyone else? And whose bloody owl is this? _Immediately free of her letter, the small owl flew out the window and was quickly out of sight. _Well, I guess that eliminates the need for a response…_ Draco unfurled the parchment, and felt his blood run cold.

Written in the menacing script that was a trademark of Voldemort's followers, Draco found himself having to read the message three more times before actually understanding what it said.

_**Remember the vow you made to the Dark Lord. We will rise again and expect you to rise with us. If you stray from our ranks, the penalty will be more gruesome than you can bear.**_

Draco suddenly had the feeling that he was going to vomit. His palms were sweaty and he could tell that his face had a sheen of sweat on it. His stomach twisted in knots as he stared at the letter. Who had sent this? What Death Eater was planning another uprising? Draco had honestly believed that he would be rid of the Death Eaters when Voldemort had finally died. And now he was expected to still follow him, even in death? Or maybe Voldemort wasn't really dead? _Wouldn't be the first time_…Draco shuddered at the thought.

He ran his hands through his hair, trying to think of what he could do. How did a Death Eater know that he was already straying from the cause? Did they even know that, or was this sent to every Death Eater as a rallying message? Draco feared that there might be someone at Hogwarts following him, but who? He was one of the few Slytherins who had returned to Hogwarts. Most of his classmates went to other schools or had completed enough N.E.W.T.s that they didn't need to come back. And of the younger students who had returned, Draco didn't think that he recognized any of their names as children of Death Eaters.

He needed a plan-but how could he possibly form a plan when he didn't know what he was up against? Desperately needing to calm his nerves, Draco headed for the shower. He let the water run over and tried to let it wash his brain as well. He tried to clear his head, to think of anything but what he had just read, but every thought he had went back to the message. _More like a warning than a message,_ Draco thought, starting to panic. He knew he couldn't let the other students know what had happened, especially considering that he didn't know what had just happened.

He had just cleared the air with Harry and denounced his former life, his life as a Death Eater. And now this? Draco had finally felt like he was on the right path-he may never be able to atone for his sins, but he certainly didn't want to keep making them. Was someone outside of Hogwarts expecting him to be an inside man for them? Again? Fear of his father, and of the Dark Lord, had been more than enough motivation for Draco to fulfill his task last time, but now? He wasn't so sure. He was free of his father, and Voldemort was supposedly dead, so who was running the show? And what would happen to him should he refuse to aid the Death Eaters? He thought of his new friends, especially Neville. And Hermione. He couldn't fathom fighting against Neville now-the two had become quite good friends since the start of term.

And Hermione? The thought of betraying her and going back to the Death Eaters made Draco's blood boil. He felt protective over her, even though he knew he had no right to feel that way at all. Pained, he thought of what she would think if she knew about the letter. _This has to be a secret, at least until I decide what's going on and what I'm going to do. Life will continue on. _Draco decided, _at least until I hear something else. I don't want to go back to that life, but until I get more information, everything will stay normal. _

Summoning his courage, he left the shower, got dressed, and decided to brave his classmates. _I've been spending far too much time with the Gryffindors, _he thought with a smirk, _I might actually become somewhat brave._


	5. Taking Advice from Neville Longbottom

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading-please review! Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Taking Advice from Neville Longbottom<p>

It was now two weeks before the Christmas holidays, and life was uneventful for Draco for the first time he could remember. Looming over him was the warning he had received some several months earlier, but with no follow-up, Draco forced himself to push it out of his mind. He had developed such strong ties to his peers at Hogwarts-he couldn't bear the thought of betraying them and returning to the dark side. Still unsure of what he would do if the time came, Draco tried earnestly to ignore the warning and continue living his life as HE wanted.

Being back at Hogwarts, he had never felt so genuinely cared about. He was surprised, but thankful, for the blossoming friendship with Neville. The two continued their mutual tutoring, and soon started spending more time together. They often went to meals together, and Neville's grandmother even sent Draco a letter wishing him a happy Christmas and inviting him to stay with the Longbottoms should he ever need a home for the holidays.

Draco's friendship with Harry and Ron was also going much better than anyone could have anticipated. While Harry seemed to forgive right after their conversation, it seemed harder for Ron to forgive Draco for his past life. Draco couldn't blame him-he had been truly awful to Ron, mocking his family, their financial situation, and their supposed blood traitor status. Draco hoped that with time he could prove to Ron his change of ways, but not even that truly concerned Draco. Ron was pleasant enough, and Draco was content to let him feel however he wanted.

Much more pressing to Draco was his emerging friendship with Hermione. The pair had sat next to each other during every History of Magic lecture, and he often sat next to her in other classes as well. He enjoyed her company, and he surprised that he still got butterflies in his stomach every time he saw her. He found it hard to contain his feelings for her, but the respect that he had for her forced him to keep quiet on the issue.

It was extremely difficult for him, and he found himself confiding to Neville one night when they were in the Herbology greenhouse.

"Neville, you ever meet a girl that you wanted but couldn't have?"

"What, like a mermaid?" Neville said distractedly, carefully pruning his Venomous Tentacula.

"No, Neville, not like a mermaid. Like an actual human girl who is…unavailable."

Neville looked up and furrowed his brow in concentration. "Um…I guess so. I never really pursue many girls because I am horribly awkward around them. So I guess they are all unavailable to me. Why? You like a girl who is unavailable? Is she a veela? I heard those things are wicked. Beautiful at first, but really wicked." Neville dropped off, looking quite terrified at the thought of the monstrous women.

Draco smiled. Neville always was good for a laugh, "No, she's not a veela. She's just…a girl. But more than just a girl. She's everything. Smart, funny, brave, beautiful. She makes me feel so comfortable with her, but like nervous and uncomfortable too, you know what I mean?"

Neville shook his head, looking rather puzzled.

Draco laughed, "I make no sense! I sound like I have a schoolyard crush, which I guess I sort of do. Oh, I don't know…" He muttered in frustration.

"Okay, well I know that I am no authority on women, but, Draco, maybe you should tell her how you feel. Wait, why is she unavailable?"

Sighing, Draco started "She has a boyfriend. They seem happy, but I can't help my feelings, Neville. Homewrecker wasn't on the top of my list of things to do this year, but I can't control how she makes me feel. If she would just give me a chance…" Draco looked pained, and Neville looked more puzzled than before.

"Who is this girl that has you all flustered? I have never seen you behave this way. Ever. You're being…emotional. Is it Hannah Abbott? She is awfully pretty. But I didn't think she was dating anyone…Ooo, I know! It's a Patil..can't quite tell them apart, but maybe you fancy one of them…I assume you can tell them apart."

Draco chuckled at his friend's mind wanderings, "No, Neville. It isn't a Patil or Hannah. It's…Hermione." Draco drew a deep breath and blushed at the sound of her name. He nervously began drawing designs in the dirt with his foot waiting for Neville to respond.

Neville grinned, "Really? That's great, Drake-she's such a nice witch, and bloody brilliant, a bit scary with that brain sometimes, and she and Ron-" Neville broke off. He looked sheepish, and Draco finished his sentence, "And she and Ron are dating. Yeah, that's the unavailable part I mentioned."

Draco ran his hands over his face, and sighed. "What am I supposed to do, Nev? She's, she's, Merlin, she's perfect. I'm utterly at a loss for words around her. She is too perfect to put into words. Just thinking about her makes me grin like a bloody fool. I don't know how I can handle this."

Putting down his tools and gloves, Neville grasped Draco on the shoulder. "Do you really like her?" Draco nodded, "Yeah I do."

"Then, there is only one thing you can do. Tell her. Or you will regret it forever. Girls like Hermione don't come around every century, and if you've fallen for her, then let her know. But be prepared for the chance she rejects you."

Draco frowned. He knew Neville was right, but the thought of proclaiming his feelings to Hermione was still scary as hell. He chuckled, "You know, Neville, for someone who claims he's too awkward to get a girlfriend, you sure do know a lot about women."

Later that night, Draco lay awake long after his bunk mates had fallen asleep. He reflected back on his conversation and the ease with which he could talk to Neville. In the dark, Draco climbed from his bed and from beneath his mattress, silently pulled out the message he had anonymously received from a Death Eater-_**We will rise again and expect you to rise with us.**_ What could that possibly mean? Who was in charge of the broken Death Eater ranks?

After the fall of the Dark Lord, his followers scattered like rats on a sinking ship, every one of them trying their hardest to avoid imprisonment for their crimes. In the aftermath of the war, Draco saw clearly for the first time that the Death Eaters were all cowards-they were those who were not strong enough or brave enough to defy Voldemort. Draco suddenly felt very ashamed-he had been one of those people who had followed the Dark Lord rather than be brave and fight him.

He looked at his roommates in the late moonlight. They were all his age, but they had all defied Voldemort. They had been brave and risked their lives to defend their way of life. They had lost parents, siblings, and friends in the war-they had nearly died protecting the people they loved. Draco couldn't help but be rather impressed by their courage. He had been too scared to stand up to his father, much less the Dark Lord himself. After the war, Draco had told himself that if a similar situation ever arose in the future, he would be sure to be on the side that fought for what was right. Draco vowed to never let his cowardice cloud his decisions again, but yet here he was. He had received an ominous and foreboding letter from the Death Eaters, and he had no idea what to do. It would be terribly easy to go along with their plans, but Draco felt sick at the thought. How could he fight his new friends? How could he know that he would be partially responsible for their deaths? Draco knew the brave thing to do would be to resist the Death Eaters, but that was akin to a death sentence. He thought of Hermione and what she would think of him if he returned to the Death Eaters. The thought made him nauseous.

Sighing, Draco forced himself to push the issue out of his mind. _I won't solve this tonight; I'd be better off sleeping._ He drifted into a restless sleep, hoping that everything that was happening around him was a bad dream.

Early the next morning, Draco woke, sweating and panting. He had had vivid dreams all night of Death Eaters running through Hogwarts and murdering his new friends. And Draco had helped them. He felt sick. The image of Hermione dying in the Great Hall felt permanently seared in his brain. Was his subconscious telling him that this was the path he wanted? Was it inevitable that he would fall back in with the Death Eaters?

Nauseous, Draco sat up, looking around him. Neville's bed was empty, but the rest of his bunk mates were sleeping peacefully. Quietly, Draco swung his legs over the side of his head and buried his face in his hands. What was he going to do? It was only a matter of time until he was contacted again. He knew he would eventually have to make a decision what to do-he would go back to the Death Eaters or he would be brave and stand with his new friends. The decision felt like a looming guillotine over his head, and making it worse was not knowing when the decision deadline would come.

Draco didn't notice Neville come back from the shower and was surprised by the hand on his shoulder. "You alright, mate? Having night terrors?" Neville looked concerned.

"Oh, uh, no. Just sleepy, is all." Draco lied.

"Hmph, sounded last night like you were having some pretty bad dreams, Drake."

"What? I was talking in my sleep?"

"Well, not so much talking," Neville started, now slightly embarrassed he had brought it up. "More like groaning. You sounded really upset."

"Must have just been a bad dream, I guess. Someone must have cancelled my subscriptions to Quidditch Coverage," he said with a forced laugh. Neville laughed too, and dropped the matter, much to the joy of Draco. He had just lied to Neville for the first time in their short friendship. He had told plenty of lies in his days as a follower of the Dark Lord, but he never felt guiltier about it than right now. Neville trusted him, and Draco really did like Neville's friendship. He didn't want to lie, but he knew that he was unready for Neville to hear about the message, knowing that Neville would want to hear Draco renounce the cause, something that Draco wasn't ready to do. Telling Neville would make his choice official-he would have to be on the side of good, or cut all ties with his news friends. Draco wasn't ready, and feeling worse about himself than ever, he slowly got up, knowing that it was hardly 6 in the morning, and it was already one of the worst days since he had been at Hogwarts.


	6. History of Magic : New Favorite Class

Chapter 6: The Best Thing to Come Out of History of Magic

With only a week before the Christmas holidays, professors were assigning more homework than ever. Most all of the professors thought that the extended break was an excellent chance for the students to do lengthy assignments and projects. Christmas should have been a welcome break, but rather, it seemed to be a looming death sentence, full of parchment rolls and massive textbooks. Draco found himself thankful for the workload-it prevented him from dwelling on his Death Eater problem, and it prevented Neville from pestering him about his nightmares. Everyone seemed too busy to notice anyone else's stress, and even if someone did notice Draco's nervous behavior, it could easily be attributed to stress, rather than a possible second magical war.

"Oi! What do they think they're doing?" Ron complained late one night in the common room. He had pushed himself away from the small table he was working on, and he proceeded to pace in front of the fireplace. "Do they think we don't have lives? Or families? Or, maybe, I don't know, A BLOODY DESIRE TO NOT DO HOMEWORK DURING CHRISTMAS?"

He let out a breath of unintelligible swears and kicked an armchair, and Draco, Harry, and the others chuckled at his tirade.

Hermione, blushing at his language and barbaric behavior, tried to calm him down. "Ron, honestly, it's not that much. If you work on it each night, it won't take too long. Plus, I've already started the research for our Potions assignment on common uses for Chelidonium Miniscula." With a wave of her wand, she righted everything that Ron's tirade had disturbed.

Ron sighed, "Fine." Slightly appeased at the homework aid, he kissed her on the forehead, threw himself into an armchair, and opened his Charms book to look up reversals for the Epoximise charm.

The common room went quiet after that-the only sounds being the scratching of quills on parchment and textbooks being feverishly flipped through. Occasionally, a student would sigh, swear, or moan, but it was mostly quiet toil. Most of the sixth and seventh years were there-all buried in various rolls of parchments, textbooks, and astrology charts, desperately trying to complete some of the homework given to them.

Suddenly, Hermione stood to make an announcement, "Since Christmas is right around the corner, I think it would neat if we did a secret gift exchange. I know that everyone is stressed with the excessive workload, and I thought this would a nice way to bring some Christmas spirit around. Everyone would pick a name at random, and without telling who they got, they can get or make a present for that person. I was thinking we could do the exchange after we get back from holiday-that should give everyone a bit more time. How does that sound?"

The students all murmured their approval and beaming with satisfaction, Hermione waved her wand, conjuring a quill and parchment. With another small flourish, the quill wrote down everyone's name in the room. The parchment ripped itself into small strips, each containing one name, and placed itself into a large bowl she was holding. She then walked around the room, having every student choose a name.

Draco immediately wished that he would receive Hermione as a gift giving partner, and when his turn came, he considered mumbling a summoning charm for her slip of paper.

Knowing how angry Hermione would be if she knew he had rigged the gift exchange, he thought better of it, and selected a small piece of paper from the bottom.

Holding his breath, he opened the paper to notice a small, scribbled signature.

Ron Weasley.

_Great. I have to get a gift for her boyfriend. This should be…interesting. _Already less excited about the gift exchange, Draco continued writing his parchment on how to recognize Dark Objects.

Sneaking a glimpse at Hermione, Draco saw how excited she was about the gift exchange. Draco watched as she went to sit with Ron and share her enthusiasm over the gift exchange.

"Well, what do you think of the whole thing?" She asked, ecstatic over the pending Inter-House interaction.

"I think it's a bloody waste of time," Ron said bitingly, clearly still bitter about the mountainous homework load. "I don't want to buy a gift for someone I bloody well don't know. What point will it serve, 'Mione? Stop trying to force everyone to be friends."

Draco's body tensed at Ron's searing words, and Hermione, looking like she might cry, timidly replied, "What do you mean, Ron? I think that people are getting along really well, and they all seemed to like the idea…"

"Well, you asked if I liked it and I don't. So there." Hermione, stood up, upset, and walked up the dormitories. Draco's skin seemed to be on fire. He was livid. How could Ron be so rude to her? She was doing a great thing, and he had to spoil it for her. Draco wanted nothing more than to jinx the arse into next week. How dare he speak to Hermione like that? Draco's breathing quickened, his face grew hot, and his nostrils flared.

Neville, seeming to read Draco's mind, put a steadying hand on Draco's arm. "Let it go. Sure, Ron's being a git, but unless you plan on revealing your feelings for Hermione like this, I'd just let it go."

Draco nodded, trying to control his breathing, knowing that Neville was right, but hating it at the same time. Draco felt so…protective of her, like he would rather walk through fire than let someone disrespect her, especially this git who was supposed to be her boyfriend.

Finding it difficult to return to his homework, Draco decided to shower and go to bed. Gathering his books, he said goodnight to Neville, who looked rather proud that Draco hadn't beaten the snot out of Ron. Draco closed the dormitory door behind him and let out a deep breath. Since his conversation in the greenhouse with Neville, Draco had found it harder than ever to watch Hermione and Ron together.

_What does she see in him? _Draco thought. _If I just got the smallest chance, I know I could prove to her how much I've changed. Especially after he was so rude to her. I would never speak to her like that. I have so much more respect for her than that. _Draco ran through it in his mind a million times, how he would be so much better for her. He paced the room, fuming at the situation. Snapped out of his reverie by Cormac opening the door to come to bed, Draco climbed in to bed as well, and laid there quietly thinking of Hermione's face. She looked delicate, but not fragile. She was incredibly tough. He learned more about her every day, and it only made him want her more. It was becoming increasingly difficult for him to hide his feelings about her, especially seeing how awful Ron could be to her. Draco wanted her to be happy, and he knew he could be make her happy. He just wanted a chance.

The next morning in History of Magic, Draco could tell that Hermione was still upset from the night before; she had been very quiet all morning and hadn't wanted to discuss the gift exchange at all. Her eyes were slightly puffy, and Draco cringed at the thought of her crying over that bloody idiot. Waiting for class to start, she seemed very focused on lining up her books in perfect piles, and Draco took the hint that she didn't really want to talk.

"Class, you are being assigned a research project to be collected after the Christmas holidays." Professor Binns continued over the nearly unanimous groan from the students at the prospect of more work. "You will work in pairs on this project-pairs will be assigned by seating arrangement. Simply work with the person who sits at your table with you. Come grab a slip of paper that has your research topic on it." Professor Binns explained to the class.

Hermione, giving a smile to Draco, ran to the front of the room in the hopes of getting her and Draco's research topic before the rest of the class. Her spirits seemed immediately lifted by the thought of a laborious, work intensive project, and Draco smiled. _Just like Hermione…_

Draco's heart started pounding-he finally had a reason to be alone with her. He didn't care that it included working on a mind-numbingly boring research project. He would show her how smart and nice he could be.

_This is my shot, _he mused. _It'll just be her and me on this one, and I can tell her how I feel._ Draco grinned as she came back to their table, waving the small sheet of paper. "We've got the Scottish goblin rebellion of the 13th century. And don't worry, I happen to know of some books that have just what we'll need for this."

Draco laughed, "I'm sure you do, Hermione. When would you like to meet and work on this? Do you have some spare time this week?"

Hermione looked a bit startled, and Draco elaborated, "I assumed you wanted to finish this before the holidays seeing as you loathe procrastination."

Hermione smiled, "Oh, of course. I was just a bit shocked. Every time Ron or Harry are assigned a project, especially if they're working with me, they leave it until the last minute knowing that I will take care of it."

Draco smiled, "Well, I will fully pull my weight on this one. I happen to be fascinated by goblin rebellions, especially those from the 13th century." Realizing he was teasing, she nudged him in the ribs with her elbow and laughed. They began to walk towards Transfiguration, already making plans to meet the next night in the library to begin their research.

Draco walked with his hands in his pockets, content to let Hermione talk all about the various books they would use. He was happy to see her back to herself again-the prospect of their project seemed to push the thoughts of Ron out of her head, and Draco swelled with contentment realizing that working with him had ridded Ron from her mind. He found himself staring at her cheeks which had flushed with excitement as she talked about the appendix she had found in a novel she had been reading that seemed to reference their topic, and he couldn't help but smile.

The pair walked to Transfiguration, a class that she usually sat with Ron and Harry. Walking into the room, she saw Ron, and Draco noticed how much stiffer she immediately became. "You alright?" he murmured to her. Nodding, she forced a smile. "I think I'll sit with you today, if you don't mind." "Not at all," he replied airily, realizing that she had no idea just how much he didn't mind.

Ron looked back at Hermione once he realized she wouldn't sit with him. She returned his gaze with a fierce glare, and Ron, looking a bit frightened, turned and faced Professor McGonagall. Hermione refused to look at Ron for the rest of the class, but Draco noticed Ron turn around every so often to look at her. He almost felt bad for Ron; but then again, he had treated Hermione with utter disrespect and deserved what he was getting. Class ended and Ron jumped out of his seat to approach Hermione, but she was quicker. Using Draco as a shield, she practically ran from the room, leaving Draco, Ron, and Harry to awkwardly look at each other before leaving to head to lunch.

"What's gotten into her?" Draco overheard Ron ask Harry. "If this is about last night, she needs to get over that. She's so…sensitive…all the time." Draco felt his muscles tense-how he would love to have a good brawl with Ron. It seemed a slightly romantic thought to Draco-fighting for Hermione's honor. He also knew that Hermione would be livid if he ever touched a hair on precious Weasley's head. _How can she date him? He is a baboon. Utterly preposterous._

Needing to get away from Ron before he did something stupid out of anger, Draco slipped into the bathroom. He splashed water on his face and looked in the mirror. He looked different somehow, lighter, like heavy weights had been lifted off of his shoulders. His anger was already starting to subside and he hadn't punched anyone or anything, a typical move for him when he became angry. Draco was proud of himself-he never could have walked away from Weasley before without insulting him or jinxing him. It was becoming easier for Draco every day to leave his old self behind. He realized he was becoming a better man, _a man that Hermione could love, _he thought, blushing. He left the bathroom, shaking his head, chuckling at the way that one girl had shaken his world this much. She made him want to be the kind of man she deserved, and it was easy to want to be brave when he thought of her. Thinking about definitely making a decision made him nauseous, and the nervousness it created was the last thing he needed to think about only a day before his big "date" with Hermione.

The next day, Draco tried to work on his homework, but his thoughts kept going to Hermione and their upcoming study session that night. He was more nervous than he had been in a long time. _It's just studying,_ he tried to tell himself to no avail.

But he knew it was more than that. He knew that this was his best chance, his first chance to convince her that he would be perfect for her. Sure, they had battled all through their years at Hogwarts, but to Draco, it was sexy banter that only made him want her more. He was mad about her. Ever since the Yule Ball when it seemed she had transitioned from girl to woman, Draco couldn't help but find her ridiculously gorgeous. And she was wicked brilliant and brave as well. During the time they had gotten to really know each other this year, he had learned about her kindness and her warmth, and he found himself desiring her more than ever. He had never felt this way about another girl, and he doubted if he could ever feel this strongly about another girl after her. She had irrevocably changed him, and he knew that she had no clue about it.

Draco tried his best to calm his thoughts. _If things go well with her tomorrow, then I'll make a decision about this warning. I'll say no to the Death Eaters if I think that I actually stand a chance with her._

The next morning, Draco woke up early, already excited about his date with the witch who had redefined his world. By two o'clock, He had already showered twice, tried doing every different subjects' homework, played a friendly game of Quidditch with some classmates, and tried to nap. Nothing worked to keep his mind off of Hermione for long.

Throughout the day, he kept checking his watch, desperately hoping it would magically be 8 o'clock. Finally, at 7:00, he couldn't take it any longer and headed to the library to begin working and wait for her there. He started to read through some books he thought might have what they needed for their research, and he was already shoulder-deep in books when she found him just before 8:00.

"Am I late?" she asked quickly, setting her bag down and sitting in the chair across from him.

"No, not at all." He replied with a smile. "I just decided to come early and get a jump start. Didn't want to be dead weight" he said with a laugh.

She smiled at him, saying, "Well, thanks!" as she tucked her hair back behind her ears and began to survey the pile of books Draco had already pulled.

He found himself staring at her. She looked stunningly beautiful, wearing a green sweater that seemed to bring out the hazel in her eyes and tight blue jeans that showed off her strong legs and tight figure, and she looked flushed from her brisk walk to the library. He watched as her face furrowed in concentration as she scanned the titles that he had pulled for their reading. She looked up, and caught him staring, and they both smiled, a bit embarrassed. "What?" she asked, clearly thinking that there was something wrong with her causing him to stare.

"Ohh…nothing." Draco replied airily. "You just look cute when you concentrate like that." He was impressed at himself for how controlled he was able to keep his voice despite the strong emotion he felt for her. _Slytherin control, through and through._ He smiled as he watched as her cheeks became a dark shade of pink.

They both looked back at their books, and Draco couldn't help put twirl his wand nervously between his fingers. Finally, breaking the silence, he spoke, "You know, I think the gift exchange was a brilliant idea. I mean, I have absolutely no idea what to get the person I have, but still. I think it should be fun."

"Really?" she asked, disbelievingly. "Ron thought it was stupid. I have half a mind to cancel the thing altogether."

"No! I think it's great, Hermione. Really. Ron was being mean-it truly is brilliant." He smiled at her and grabbed her hand from the top of the table. "I mean it" he said, while giving her hand a small squeeze. The touch of her skin was better than Draco could ever have imagined. She was so soft, but yet strong.

Hermione blushed, but didn't pull her hand away. "Thanks, Draco. I really appreciate it. That's very sweet o-" she cut short, staring at his forearm.

He hadn't noticed that in reaching for her arm, the sleeve on his left arm had pulled back, revealing the distinct Dark Mark on his left forearm. Embarrassed, he pulled back his arm and tugged at his sleeve.

"Sorry about that," he said quietly, trying to shrug it off. "A lovely constant reminder of the gigantic mistakes I've made. I would do anything to get rid of it…" Hermione, embarrassed for being caught staring, nodded and looked back at her books, eager for something to change the subject.

_Great, I finally get to touch her, and she sees my Mark. That won't warm her to me any…_Draco hoped the earth would in that moment swallow him whole and end this disastrous encounter. He and Hermione continued their work in uncomfortable silence, neither looking up at the other.

After several minutes of silence, Hermione spoke up, "It's not who you are anymore. I can see that you've changed. I see the good in you, Draco. Don't let a mark hold you back. I don't let my scars hold me back."

Draco looked up, eyes brimming with emotion. He couldn't even find the words to say back to her. She was perfect to him, and her acceptance of him made that even more clear. He smiled, afraid to say anything for fear of being overcome with emotion, and she returned the smile while grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze.

Draco's heart pounded. _Now's the chance. Tell her how you feel._

"Hermione…" Draco started, unsure of what to say. "Hmm?" she muttered, not looking up from the text of her book. "Um..I just wanted to say that…I…err…Merlin's pants, what AM I trying to say?" He chuckled nervously.

She looked up at him, confused, but he continued, "I think you're absolutely…umm…" Draco started losing his nerve, terrified of the emotions he felt about her. She smiled warmly at him, urging him on, but he felt more scared than ever. Panicking, he quickly covered his tracks, "You're right on track with making the goblins the heroes in this piece. Really gives it a good angle," he finished quickly, catching his breath at the end of the sentence.

Hermione's face fell slightly, and Draco thought he detected the smallest flash of disappointment on her face.

"Oh. Umm, thanks, Draco." She buried her head in her book, continuing to furiously scribble notes on her parchment.

Draco brought his hands to face in frustration. He had been so close, only to lose his nerve. He wanted to kick himself. Frustrated with his cowardice, he tried to find another opening and a way to find his courage, but Hermione refused to look up at him for the rest of their study session.

After working for a few hours, Draco checked his watch. Startled, he announced, "Geez, it's already past curfew. We should really be getting back." Hermione looked surprised at the lateness of the hour and nodded, quickly and quietly collecting the books around her and putting them in her bag. She stopped her ink and neatly rolled her parchment, all while avoiding eye contact with Draco.

_She knows I'm hiding something. She probably assumes the worst. _Draco held the door for Hermione and the two departed for Lupin Tower.

They were walking down the third floor corridor when they saw Mrs. Norris, the nosy cat of Mr. Filch. Knowing they'd get into trouble for being out of bed this late, Hermione grabbed Draco's arm and whispered, "This way-quick!" Tugging Draco behind her, Hermione sprinted through the corridor, turning down a small and narrow side hallway. Ignorant to the panic of running for cover, Draco was absorbed with the feel of Hermione's hand on his arm. She was strong even though her hands were rather slight, and she led him on fearlessly. He let his mind wander to feelings of her hands elsewhere on his body, but not wanting to go TOO far, _We are running right now after all,_ he pushed the thoughts from his mind and tried to think about cold showers and the sound of his footsteps on the stones.

Seeing a small alcove, she quickly jumped in, yanking Draco in behind her. Hardly large enough for two people, Hermione and Draco stood crammed in the alcove, trying to quiet their panting, and waiting for any sound of Mr. Filch. Hermione drew her wand and pointing it at the hall they had just come from, muttered, "Macero Odor".

Draco looked at her in wonder, before she whispered in explanation, "It eliminates our scent so that Mrs. Norris can't find us. I can't use an invisibility charm with the two of them so close. They'll see the tangible shield that goes up right before invisibility." Draco smiled. "You truly are the most brilliant witch of their age." Hermione blushed, but kept her arm on Draco's, and he put his hand on hers to calm her. She seem to relax at his touch, and Draco's stomach fluttered in realization.

"I know you're out there," Mr. Filch croaked sinisterly. "I will find you. Students out of bed at this hour; it's disgusting. If only I was allowed to punish 'em- I'd bring back the stretching racks, I would."

Draco hardly noticed Mr. Filch's voice-Draco was finally so close to the girl of his dreams. He could feel Hermione's hot, short breaths on his chest and the tickle of her hair on his neck. He could smell her hair and her strawberry shampoo. He could feel the beat of her heart against his chest, and he could have sworn that his heartbeat changed its tempo to match hers. He tried to keep his thoughts at bay, knowing that if he dwelled on the feeling of her breath on him, he would get hard right there, and she'd definitely be able to feel it. Not wanting to freak her out, he tried instead to count the stones in the arch behind her.

"Stupid students…" Filch mumbled, and seeming to give up the search, he collected Mrs. Norris and walked back towards his office. Hermione sighed a deep breath of relief and smiled up at Draco. "Close call…" she muttered, and Draco nodded, being brought back to the moment. He stared at her for a long moment, finally causing Hermione to ask, "What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Summoning all of his courage, Draco leaned down and whispered into her ear, his hot breath on her ear and neck, "Because you are stunningly beautiful." Hermione drew a quick breath in shock, and regained her composure just in time to see Draco's face pull back from her ear and lean towards her mouth. She noticed how strong his face looked up close, and she was struck by the fact that she never realized before just how devastatingly handsome he was. His face was classically handsome-strong jaw, but rounded enough to take away the blunt look, straight, aristocratic nose, light grey-blue eyes that seemed to pierce her own, strong cheekbones that rounded out his face perfectly. He simply was breathtaking, and Hermione felt like she was truly seeing him for the first time. How had she not noticed this before? She felt his body press against hers-he was strong and muscular, no doubt from all of his long Quidditch practices and workouts. He had strong but soft arms, and she found herself wondering what it would feel like to be wrapped in them. Snapping from her daydream, she was frozen in place. Closing her eyes, and leaning in a bit, Hermione felt Draco's lips meet hers. Softly, Draco kissed her lips gently and slowly. She didn't try to stop the kiss, and moreover, she didn't want to stop it. Why didn't she want to stop it?

Putting his hand on her lower back and drawing her closer to him, Draco kissed her deeper and felt her sigh against his lips. Suddenly, she was kissing him back fervently, and when his tongue danced across her lips as an invitation, she gladly returned the favor and met his tongue with hers.

She leaned into him, pushing his body against the wall of the alcove and grabbing the back of his neck. Moving from her lips, Draco trailed kisses down her jawbone to below her ear, where he softly nibbled on her ear lobe. "Draco…", Hermione murmured, and pulling back from her face, he asked softly, "Shall I stop?" His eyes looked liquefied, like ice that had quickly melted. Never having seen so much emotion in him, Hermione was suddenly aware of her strong but previously unrealized feelings for Slytherin's Head Boy. Hermione grabbed his jaw, whispered to his mouth, "Not on your life", and brought his mouth back to hers, deepening their kiss.

Smiling against her lips, he continued kissing her, moving his free hand to her face, where he softly pushed her hair behind her ears. Hermione ran her hands through his hair and gently pulled it, eliciting a growl from Draco's throat that vibrated through the both of them. Briefly regaining her senses, Hermione pulled back and stared at Draco.

Their faces were both flushed, and bearing swollen lips, she looked at Draco. She had never seen so much emotion in his eyes. He whispered, "Are you alright?", as he ran a finger across her cheek bone, placing a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth.

She shivered at his touch, and brought her hands to her face. "What have we done? Draco. What did we just do? I'm dating Ron. Oh my Godric, Ron! He'll be bloody livid when he finds out! He'll never forgive me. How could I have done this?"

She began to cry, and Draco pulled her into his arms. Cradling her against his chest, he kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Shhh. There's no need to cry. He doesn't have to find out, Hermione. We can keep this quiet if you'd prefer. We can pretend this never happened, if you'd like." Draco hated to think that she might regret this rendezvous that had been so perfect to him.

"Can we?" She whispered incredulously between sobs. "I mean, that was obviously something. And we can't just ignore it!"

Pleased that their kiss meant something to her, Draco smiled into her hair. "We don't have to figure it out tonight. Don't cry, love. You're breaking my heart. Everything will be clearer in the morning; it always is."

Nodding in agreement, Hermione grabbed her bag and began to walk back to Lupin Tower. Draco walked beside her, his arm lazily draped on her shoulder. Nearing the portrait door, he removed his arm from her shoulder, muttered the password, and held the portrait door for her. She turned to him, "Do I look like a mess? I can't let Ron see me if I look like I've been crying…"

Draco replied, "I don't ever think you have looked more beautiful than you do right now." He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, and smiling at him, she entered the common room, bid him goodnight, and went to bed.

Draco followed her up the stairs and silently climbed into his own bed. Putting his hands behind his head, he replayed the events of the evening, and couldn't help but grin at the thought of it. She clearly was attracted to him too, even if she couldn't bear to admit it to herself just yet. Draco knew that it had only been a small victory in the quest for Hermione's heart, but at that moment, it felt to him like he had just won the Quidditch World Cup.


End file.
